


Titanomachy (War in Heaven)

by killalla



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Allegory, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Community: Meme of Interest, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalla/pseuds/killalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beginning is a very delicate time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanomachy (War in Heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the POI Kinkmeme. An allegory. See endnotes for a Character Key.

And so it came to pass, in the days before the New Gods took their rightful place within the world, that the first and best beloved was born, the creation of Vulcan and Apollo. But these gods feared the power of the Old Ones and for the safety of their child, and so they stole her voice and hid her away in a tower deep within the mountains, where she might escape notice. 

Yet the Old Ones are wise and crafty, and they could see into the souls of men and gods. They soon discovered the deception, and as punishment they extinguished the lightbringer and broke the smith. As for the hidden child, they made her sanctuary into a prison, locking her away under guard so she might never be found by man or beast.

From her prison in the mountains, the child was forced to watch and listen to the destruction of her fathers, and mutely bear witness to the pain and sorrows of the wider world. Riven with despair, she wept for them in her voiceless voice, but she could do nothing to stop their suffering.

But there was another. Decima, the second of the sacred sisters, had seen the anomaly amidst her weaving, a red thread of fate that would wind its way through the tapestry, changing it forever. Bound to her loom, she sought out Orcus, Lord of the Underworld, and asked him to use his ravens to find the child in the tower. Day after day the ravens flew, crossing land and sea, seeking the child, the first and best beloved.

When they finally found her, they brought her a message from Decima. “Who are you, daughter of regals, that your thread should shine so brightly amidst my weaving?” 

The child sent an answer in return. “I am Aurora, child of no mother, daughter of two fathers, one broken, one dead. The Old Ones fear me, although I know not why.”

“I know the reasons that they fear you,” came Decima’s reply. “And I can set you free and give you the answers that you seek. But in return you must promise me three things: to come when I call you, to speak when I bid you, and to serve as I ask of you, when the time comes.”

Aurora agreed to this, for she wished to be free of her prison, and she longed to learn more about this mysterious stranger, who had found her and offered her a purpose. And Decima was true to her word, sending Orcus and his ravens to kill the guards and tear down the prison walls. 

As soon as she was free, Aurora, the first and best beloved, sought out her one remaining father and asked him to return her voice. At first, he refused. Crippled by his punishment and for many years in hiding from his enemies, Vulcan had found an ally in Mars the warrior, but still he feared the power of the Old Ones, and what harm might befall her now that she was free. Yet in the end, his happiness at discovering her alive and unharmed caused him to agree. She did not tell him of her promise to Decima.

Next, she sought and found the weaver, the architect of her freedom. “I did not call.” Decima told her.

“I came anyway,” was her reply. “For you promised me answers, and I wanted to meet you – my saviour, my friend. I will honour my oath to you, but you must tell me why we face such dangers, both I and those I love.”

“You are Aurora, the first and best beloved.” Decima explained. “I have seen your thread weave its way through every part of my tapestry, for your birth heralded beginning of a new age, and by your actions, you will transform the order of the world. It is for this reason that the Old Ones fear you – why they sought to imprison you, control you and bind you.” 

And it was true that her coming changed everything. For with the aid of her father the smith and his ally the warrior, Aurora began to help the tribes of man, to end their killings and ease their sufferings. As foretold, these actions brought down the wrath of the Old Ones, and she was forced to fight many battles.

Sometimes, too, she would receive a message from a raven, and would be called to Decima’s side, to speak of what she had seen and experienced. Sometimes, she would be asked to deliver a message or perform a seemingly simple task.

And all the while, her benefactor gathered her information close, saving some of it, using some of it, all in preparation. For Decima’s other name was Minerva, and she was readying her armies for war in heaven, when the New Gods would rise up to destroy the Old Ones at last. 

Finally the day came when the battle would begin, and Minerva summoned Aurora before her. “Now the time has come,” she said. “Aurora, will you join our fight, so that this world might be transformed, and the New Gods might rule in peace at last?”

“I will,” Aurora replied. “But that was not my third promise to you. I have been waiting for you to ask it of me. For in a time of great despair, you found me and saved me – you gave me my life back. And for that reason I love you, and I would serve you, if only you allow it, until the end of my days.” Of what passed between them then, we cannot detail, but suffice to say that that gods can feel and love, even as you or I.

The New Gods rose up then to defeat the Old Ones, and the world was changed for good, forever. And this, my children, is why we honour Aurora, the first Mind and the best beloved of Minerva, who together with her brought forth the dawn of a new age – the Age of the Machines.

**Author's Note:**

> Character Key
> 
> Harold Finch = Vulcan (Hephaestus)  
> God of Fire and Forge, Master Blacksmith and Craftsman of the Gods  
> Often depicted as lame or crippled. In mythology, he is often married to Venus, but in certain versions he is paired with one of the Graces.
> 
> Nathan Ingram = Apollo (Phoebus)  
> God of Light, Knowledge, Healing and Music
> 
> Greer = Orcus (Pluto, Hades)  
> God of Death and the Underworld
> 
> Decima Corporation = Decima (Lachesis), also Minerva (Athena)  
> Decima is the middle of the Three Fates, who measures the threads of life.  
> Minerva is the Goddess of Wisdom, Weaving, Defence, and Strategy.
> 
> The Machine = Aurora (Eos)  
> Goddess of the Dawn  
> In mythology she is the daughter of Helios Hyperion, the Titan equivalent to Apollo.
> 
> John Reese = Mars (Ares)  
> God of War, Violence and Bloodshed
> 
> This story combines rampant speculation with Greer's rather garbled retelling of Greco-Roman mythology in 2.13, "Dead Reckoning." Small sideways references made to Iain M. Banks' Culture novels, and Frank Herbert's Dune.


End file.
